Distractions By You
by resivoirxx3
Summary: Naruto's off on a longterm mission. Hinata's feeling lonely. Sasuke's feeling a bit blue too. Well. What do you expect?
1. Chapter 1

**Distractions by You**

**Authors notes:**

:D Yes! I've been dying to write a Sasu/Hina fanfic for a while…I hope you guys like it! This is in my OWN reality, kay? Sasuke _doesn't_ go evil, Hinata _keeps_ her hair short, Neji, Sasuke and Naruto are in ANBU, Hinata becomes Jounin…etc. xD lmao. Sorry that the first chapter is so boring. But we need the intros and stuff, right? It'll get better along the way. Oh, and they're about…15 now.

x--;

**Chapter One: Waving My Hand **

**(Hinata POV)**

I'm sitting on top of a cliff that overlooks Konoha, my eyes wandering over the large village, always resting on the Konoha Gates every few moments. I'd sigh then, and kick my legs a bit.

Naruto-kun had left the village on his mission five days ago. It's a long term mission, almost three weeks long. I wanted to give him good luck before he left…

…but I couldn't bring myself to say the things I wanted to say. That's how I always am. Instead of being down there with Uchiha-san, Sakura-san and the others wishing him luck…

…I watched from this same cliff…

And now, I'm not going to see him for another three weeks…

I pulled my knees against my chest then, resting my head against them. My eyes were half lidded, and I breathed in the air softly.

I feel really lonely. The entire village seems quieter than usual without Naruto-kun.

But then again, what could I expect? Naruto-kun was ANBU now, of course he'd be sent on these kinds of missions…

…and I'm just Jounin…

There's a yellow flower a few feet away. It's swaying in the wind. It reminds me of Naruto-kun's hair. I smile a little, leaning over to pluck it. I touch its soft petals. And I gently tug it out of the ground.

I hold it in my hands. It's so pretty. The petals so delicate…

I'm supposed to meet Shino-kun and Kiba-kun in an hour by the academy. I think they've noticed I've been sulking lately.

The wind blew by me, sending my hair flying all over the place. I brush it back with my hand, and shook my shoulder a little so my jacket slipped off my shoulder. I finally yanked the entire bulky jacket off, tossing it a few feet away. I sighed. The breeze felt wonderful…

I tilted my head back, closing my eyes. I feel really lonely…

I'm laying on my back now, arms spread out beside me. It's peaceful…but so quiet…

"Hinata?"

I sit straight back up, startled. I look behind me, to see Uchiha-san. His shaggy bangs framed his face, and slightly covered his eyes.

"U-Uchiha-san!"

He has his hands jammed into his pockets, an expression of slight surprise on his face. I scramble up to my feet to give a small, polite bow to him. He didn't bow back; he was still staring at me. I felt myself getting fidgety.

I started stammering again "Ah…I'm sorry, I didn't…know you were up he—"

"What are you doing here?" He cut in.

I winced. His voice wasn't cruel, it was just….so stoic…I didn't look at him either. For some reason I can't get myself to look at him. I stare somewhere else instead. In this case, I'm gazing down at the little yellow flower, twirling it in between my fingers.

"What are you doing here?" he repeated.

"Um…." I'm touching one of the petals of the flower now, thinking of the right things to say.

"…I came up here because…I…was…lonely…" I said softly, without stammering. It was true after all…

It turned quiet again. That fidgety feeling was ebbing on me again.

"W-what about _you_? Why are _you_ here?" I ask timidly. I just wanted this awkward silence to go away.

No response. I dare myself to look up at Uchiha-san.

He's looking at me again. Thoughtfully. Uchiha-san's head is tilted slightly, and he's leaning a little too. Finally, he opens his mouth to answer me.

"I got lonely too."

I blink in surprise. Uchiha-san? Lonely? He doesn't seem like the kind of person…

We were staring at each other for almost a full minute. Suddenly, I blushed, looking away. I heard him sigh. Dropping the yellow flower on the floor, I rushed past him, saying a quick, "I have to go."

I have 45 minutes till I have to meet Kiba-kun and Shino-kun. That's enough time for me to walk very slowly to the academy.

**(Sasuke POV)**

I watched Hinata rush past me. I turned around and watched her run down the path, towards the village. I sigh and shrug a little, looking ahead.

It's been five days since Naruto left…

And I've had to spend the past few days with Sakura. She was more annoying than ever, directing all of her attention on me, asking me obvious questions, asking me if I wanted to go out with her…

…And I missed Naruto…

It's dumb, to think that I'd miss the dope, but…he was my best friend…my rival…and one thing that kept me amused and occupied…

…So I was lonely.

And I wanted to go somewhere to just lie down…and relax. So I chose to hike up to the cliff overlooking Konoha. Hinata was there.

I sigh again, thinking that she really was too quiet for her own good.

I'm walking toward the edge of the cliff, but I stop suddenly. I kneel down to the ground, and gently picked up a small yellow flower. It reminded me of Naruto's hair.

"…pfft…" I'm getting sentimental. I put down the flower, right where I found it. I look up again, and notice a jacket sitting on the edge.

Hinata's jacket. Rubbing my neck, I picked it up, looking it over to see if it was really hers.

She must have left it there by accident…

I shrugged, swinging the tan jacket over my shoulder.

Oh well.

Guess I'll just have to bring it to her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Distractions by You**

**Author's Notes:**

Thank you for the reviews: I really appreciate it. Anyway, I'm busy with my studies and stuff, but I'll try to update the story as much as possible. D: And I'm sorry this chapter is also very boring. Niehhh. Enjoy! Hinata's so cute, isn't she:3 I think Shino and Kiba are soo lucky to have her on their team.

**Chapter Two: Lean Back**

**(Hinata POV)**

"Hinata, you're not still sad are you?"

Huh? I look up suddenly at Kiba-kun, eyes wide. Shino-kun is also staring at him, with that glare he has. I want to laugh, because Shino-kun looks like he's about to strangle him.

Kiba-kun rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "I mean…you're not still moping over Naruto, right?"

My face fell suddenly, and I turn away, making a small, laugh.

Shino-kun suddenly threw out his leg to kick Kiba-kun, and he howled in pain. I heard Shino-kun say something to him. I cringe a little away from them. I'm making them worried. Even Shino-kun is being careful not to mention….Naruto.

I turn around suddenly, plastering the most cheerful smile I could possibly make. Shino-kun stopped trying to pull off Kiba-kun's ear. They looked at me, with strange expressions on their faces. I laugh a little and tug on Kiba-kun's furry jacket collar.

"Kiba-kun, Shino-kun, let's go to the park."

Kiba pulls his arms behind his head. "Hnn…I'm hungry too…later can we go to Ichiraku's for—"

Shino-kun kicked him again. I try to keep my smile from faltering. Ichiraku is where Naruto always hangs out…

"Let's just go to the park…" Shino says quietly, still glaring at Kiba-kun. I smile as cheerfully as I could again and walk ahead of them. But I still hear my two friends whispering to each other.

Suddenly, Haruno Sakura rand past us, screaming, "SAUKE-KUN, SASUKE-KUN!"

I blinked. He didn't come back from the cliff yet? I looked over at the direction, of the cliff, and sure enough, there was a little speck sitting over the edge.

Kiba started muttering about how annoying Sakura-san was. I giggled a little.

I started rubbing my arm, and a breeze comes by, tingling my skin. It's kinda chilly now…

**(Sasuke POV)**

I'm pulling one leg against my chest, the other dangling over the edge of the cliff. Hinata's jacket was tossed to the side, folded as neatly as possible. I groaned, tilting my head back and falling on the grass. Even from here, I can hear Sakura's annoying voice…

Konoha really was boring without Naruto…

I pulled out my ANBU mask from the messenger bag, holding it above my face for a few moments. The hollow eyes stared back at me.

I scowled and tossed it behind me, pulling my arms behind my head. Why didn't I go with Naruto on his mission? Oh yeah…because I thought he'd be annoying…

Konoha's too quiet…

_With_ Naruto it's too irritating…  
_Without_ Naruto it's too quiet…

Closing my eyes, I tried to relax a bit. Maybe take a nap. After all the wind was feeling really soothing…

"SASUKE-KUN, IS THAT YOU UP THERE!"

I shot straight up again and looked over the edge. There was a little pink speck below me.

"SASUKE-KUN! IT _IS_ YOU!"

"Shit…" I muttered, grabbing Hinata's jacket. I ran down the pathway, back into the village. By the time Sakura gets up here, I'll already be gone…

I smirked a little. _Man_, she's so annoying.

**(Hinata POV)**

"Kiba-kun, you really shouldn't have tried to climb that tree…" I said softly, wiping his cheek with a damp towel. He just grinned and laughed.

"Are you kidding me? I'll never loose to Bug-Boy over there…" he jabbed, pointing at Shino-kun. I bit my lip nervously. Oh no, they're going to fight again…

"Really…" Shino-kun murmured, turning to Kiba-kun, hands in his pockets.

"Then why did I win anyway?"

Kiba whirled around, the damp towel slipping off his face. "Shut up!" He yelled embarrassedly. I smiled nervously. Please don't fight…

"Shino-kun, Kiba-kun…" she said, trying to separate the two, "S-stop….fighting…"

"…tch." Kiba folded his arms, turning the other way. I smiled nervously again, looking around the ground.

"…Ah, Shino-kun, have you seen my jacket?"

Shino turned to me, brow raised. "Hinata, you weren't wearing a jacket."

I blinked and looked down at myself. "I…wasn't?"

Suddenly, it hit me. I must have left it on the cliff! I bit my lip. Now I have to walk all the way back there…Was Uchiha-san still there? I hope he's not. I don't want another _awkward_ conversation….

Kiba-kun turned to me, arms pulled behind his head. "Hinata, are you alright? You look spaced out."

I laughed and shook my head. "No, I'm fine…I left my jacket on the cliff." I turned around then. I looked back quickly. "I'll be right back...!"

Kiba yanked his hood over his head. "Hold on, I'll come with you!"

Shino-kun muttered something about going home.

Running ahead with Kiba-kun, I turned around one last time to say goodbye to Shino-kun. He waved back and walked off in the other direction.

**(Sasuke POV)**

Dammit. I could hear Sakura maybe a few meters behind me. If only I hadn't gotten my leg stuck in that ditch…

Anyway, I'm running now, with Sakura right behind me.

"SASUKE-KUN! SASUKE-KUN!"

I really thought that maybe she would have gotten over me after the team split up…

When we were twelve she wanted to _date_ me…

Now that we're almost coming of age, she wants to _marry_ me.

I have Hinata's jacket tucked underneath my arm. Why was I still holding it again? Maybe I should chuck it at Sakura for a distraction…

I slid down the dry dirt trail, skidding to a stop at the bottom. Alright, one more turn and I'll be in the village! Then I can hide inside a building or somethi—

**(Hinata POV)**

Kiba-kun can run really fast. He was ahead of me in only a few minutes, even though I had started running first. I could tell he wasn't running as fast as he could; he was waiting for me so he wouldn't leave me behind.

As we neared the dirt path that led to the edge of the cliff, I heard Sakura-san's voice again. "SASUKE-KUN, SASUKE-KUN!"

When I heard that, I stopped suddenly. Why would Sakura-san be here…?

Kiba-kun stopped suddenly and looked back. "Hinata! C'mon!"

I shake my head and smile, running after him. This time, Kiba stops. I stop too, tilting my head. "Kiba-kun, what's the matter?"

"Someone's coming…"

"Wha—"

**(Sasuke POV)**

Did I trip over something? No, I ran into someone. I ran into two people. I sat up straight, rubbing my head, teeth grit tightly. Looking in front of me, I saw Inuzunka, and Hinata, also sitting up and rubbing their heads.

Kiba groaned. "What the hell!" He yelled, grabbing me by my collar. I scoff. I swear, Kiba is just like Naruto…

I tug myself out of his grasp, rubbing my neck. Smirking, I say, "Oh. Sorry. Didn't see where I was going." Kiba glares and mutters off. I hear the words "ass" and "bastard."

Exactly like Naruto.

I hear Hinata groan up ahead. Slightly surprised, I look over. She certainly looks dizzy. Suddenly, I remember the jacked tucked underneath my arm.

Well, this wasn't exactly how I wanted to return it to her.

I pull out the jacket and toss it over in her direction. She caught it, stumbling a little. Then she looked at me. I sheepishly shrugged, brushing myself off as I got up.

"You forgot it up there." I said, gesturing toward the cliff. Hinata blinks, then smiles.

"Arigato Uchiha-sa—"

"SASUKE!"

I turn around. Dammit.

I rush past Hinata and Kiba, without saying goodbye.

I hear Sakura…

Why does things have to be this way?

**(Hinata POV)**

Uchiha-san rushed past us, Sakura-san following him. They whizzed down the path into the village, making the crowds split as they ran through. Yells and shouts were heard.

Kiba-kun cursed underneath his breath, saying that Uchiha-san was rude.

"He's such a bastard!" He complained, rubbing his arm. We were walking back into the village, side by side on the path. I laughed uneasily.

"Uchiha-san isn't that bad…I mean, he's silent and a bit cold…but he returned my jacket for me right?" I said, smiling. I spread my arms out, to show Kiba-kun. "See? He even folded it for me and everything!"

"Tch." He muttered, jamming his hands into his pockets. I laugh again, zipping up my jacket.

"Who knows?" I tease, smiling a bit more, "Maybe Uchiha-san isn't all that bad."


End file.
